monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naynoo555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draculaura page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 09:09, July 30, 2012 Profile Yes, I have seen your profile before.... and thanks for the scary sweet slideshow! I loved it!Draculaura655 (talk) 17:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) meet me at the wiki community HQ to talk to me. - naynoo555 =) comments for users only Hi! This wikia is new to me and i'd like to make friends. Thank you for the profile picture! ^_^ From SpectraAdmirer *Naynoo555 is now friends with SpectraAdmirer. comments (description) description: > i wont mind if amonymous users ( guests) go on comments on my talk page. i will let members on there too but this is the page to chat to me or share something special comments < < < im it the communty HQ at the moment but i will tell you when i come back Naynoo555 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 hello im back from the communty HQ and you can talk to me now Naynoo555 (talk) 07:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 hi i wont be in the wiki so i will be back as soon as i can Naynoo555 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Hi Naynoo555 its me Juliet from we stop hate blog........don't worry I think Chloe won't handle us anymore I've found who that person was! I know this isn't a question but I just wanted to drop by and say some couple of words........ 00:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Juliet ok im just having a break and i will meet users as soon as i can because im going to bed now. Naynoo555 (talk) 10:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 PS juliet make sure you look at the next part of the page. Hi Naynoo, it's Jin :D Hi Jin :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks juliet thank you for the comment juliet im so happy. Naynoo555 (talk) 00:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 good news i just got a monster high doll on the 13 of october ( it was yesterday) i got a clawdeen doll and its a sweet 1600 doll and i used the key on my iphone and i unlocked clawdeens page. i also got frankie and i unlocked frankies page too.Naynoo555 (talk) 00:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 Hello =) hi there! Naynoo555 (talk) 08:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 guess what dad just got two computers for me and ameron today. ( cameron is my brother) it is a windows 7 computer. he downloaded camerons and mine favorites onto the computers. ( note: my computer is on the left side and cameron's on the right side) we chose our backgrounds and screensavers. (you can answer my comment if you like) PS: i got the new internet explorer 8 XD XD XD Your welcome LOL I saw the next page......anyways in two days I'm gonna be a user! eeee I'm really excited......anways ugh Chloe is bothering another blog but I'm so happy that she isn't coming to bother anymore pages for the last couple of days lol kinda strange...anyways if someones bothring you just ask me and I'll stand up for you just ask all you need and I'll be their lol 22:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Juliet naynoo555 >juliet chloe's sister says we are being mean to chloe but we are not. she was being mean to us >Naynoo555 I know she's being mean but if you go to your blog I got a new doll Chloe said sorry but I don't know if I can trust her I mean she was being mean to us really badly like big times From,Juliet juliet> i checked the page and i saw the message and i replied Naynoo555 (talk) 06:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 AHHHH OMG I'm just so happy...because.....I'm not an anon anymore I'm a wikia user!!!!!!!...and its the Juliet you used to know......Juliet is Amazing (talk) 14:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) comments #2 (description) here is comments #2 PS go to the next page where it says comments number 2 ( # means number) type what you like in there comments #2 <<< hi im just on monster high wiki and im sure you can talk to me Naynoo555 (talk) 05:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hi naynoo you asked me to b your friend, so... now i'm Abita22 chat page (description) this is the page where you can chat to me and users can share stuff on there too (go down to chat page to chat to me =D) THANKKKKK YOOOUUUU! Hi Naynoo555! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for commenting on one of my blogs and thank you for the AMAZING slideshow!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! Of course I'll be your friend on the wiki! (If you want to!) Byyyyeeeeee! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2011 chat page #2 thank you whoever put the venus pictures catergory on the bottom of my profle =) Well Hi There!! What blogs of mine have you read, and which one was your fave!? I like art as well! On a scale of one to ten, how good are you!? I would love to chat some more, but I have to go, BYE!! XD MH76 (talk) 01:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like my blogs!! I have never had anyone that likes my blogs like you do!! But if I have made any mistakes I would love to know, I mean I probably am going around making mistakes! I would love to be friends, but how did you hear about me! I would love to hear from you more often, and figure out what inspires you to blog!!! Have a creaptastic day!! I wish I could chat with you but our time zone is far from being the same, it's an eight hour difference! I wish I could chat with you!! BOO HOO! Well have a nice day!! XPMH76 (talk) 14:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) My profile page! Check out my profile page! Look at the bottom of Details About Me, or something like that! At youtude, type in Cadence & Shining Armor & Chrysalis tribute!! Its is so sweet!!MH76 (talk) 23:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You are one of my best friends!! I can't connect with most of my friends, literally, they almost never message me back!! I'm glad I can get on and see that? I have a good friend who will message me!! Guess what!! I have an uncle that lives in Australia!! He is my great uncle Jeff! Well if we ever have a chance to get intouch better someday that would be awesome!!! Have a nice day Naynoo!! MH76 (talk) 18:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Response Only admins should be able to edit comments, so I think something might be wrong on your part. Try commenting on other wikis and see if it persists? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 06:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Naynoo! I was just wondering if you knew Strawberry Cupcake Kitten have a nice day!! Hey guess what!! It's my birthday!!! I am getting a laptop!!! LOL I am so excited! But it hasn't arived yet! I am excited though!! Oh th last message was from me about my birthday!! Sorry MH76 (talk) 14:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi..oh and I didn't know your brother Cameran...but I'm glad to know him know...and of course I'm looking forward to Christmas I AM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD! (well sort of) That says good not god and anyway I'm not all that great! (dun, dun duuuuuunnnn) I had a tooth taken out and it is TOTES painful!!!!!! oooooowwwwww xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I would have wrote back sooner but my laptop was acting up! How are you!? Please write back as soon as possible!!MH76 (talk) 15:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Well my aunt got into a car crash today, so thats all. But she is ok!!! Well it wasn't bad, plus it was in my state!! And I wrote a blog called, Write and get comments, but someone was talking trash so I had to block comments! Now where will people put their stories!!? MH76 (talk) 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I see you really liked my flower picture. Glad you like it. :) A.V.4Life (talk) 11:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Hi HI Naynoo555....its JiA how are u????? Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What do u want to talk about?A.V.4Life (talk) 00:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Thank you for your help Frankie 2.0 (talk) 01:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you ready? I'm "kinda" done with my wikia but, it's ready for some fan-fics to be in it! If you like you can...now! LINK: http://mh-fan-labor.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Fan_Labor_Wiki Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 16:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello again too :D Hey it's MHRULES! Awwww The kitty is soo cute! *dies of cuteness* BTW, I Lurve your Avatar! =D MHRULES (talk) 20:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :) MHRULES (talk) 22:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I read you profile. I bet you are a very smart girl and I think It´s great that you care about enviroment!! I love Draculaura too!! :) Yes of course I want to be friends but help me how i can follow you? I´m new and there are a lot of things I don´t know :) Hi! here I am writing you back. I didn´t told you before but I do it now, you can call me Sil It´s mi real name (actually it´s Silvina but Sil it´s ok). You can write to me whenever you want I´ll write you back :) Holaa The kitten is so so cute. I have one her name is Cora, she is a crazy one. She loves to fight with her own reflection in the mirror and she sleeps in my bed or my brother´s. Today it´s my birthday so officially I´m a 20 year old MH fan :) Hey, I haven't heard from you in a long time. The wikia is some how getting a little weirder for me. Well, please write back as soon as possible! Have a good day! Hello! Hi Naynoo, I´m happy you took the time to write to me and that you told me some things about you and your little brother. I´m so glad he has an amazing sister who cares about him and I´m sure you are the best sister anybody can have. I´m also a big sister and me and my brother really don´t don´t get along very well and that´s a little sad :(. I also read what you told me about you and I want you to know that my cousin has autism too, she´s the sweetest girl but unfortunately her case It´s different than yours. She can´t write and sometimes she doesn´t understand what we say to her, we don´t care about that and we are always very pattience with her cause we really really love her. I´m looking forward to chritmas too! and actually I didn´t know what loooking forward means, so you teached me something :)!! I wish a merry chritsmas for you and your family! I'm going to bed now Guys its time for my bedtime and write to me as soon as you can :) Naynoo555 (talk) 10:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi Naynoo how are you? I read about the nail set you got from your aunt, It sounds so amazing! so sad It´s not avaliable here :(. But I got a nice little dress! It´s pretty colorful. I´m working at a boutique and It´s so hard for me to don´t buy everything! I have to save money for the summer :( and to be honest I alrready have enogh clothe. I can´t believe christmas is so close! I´m going to be with my family and I´m going to go to the beach! Maybe I´ll go to a party with my cousins and my brother, but the best of all It´s that I´m going to see my grandma. She is 83 and she have some problems with her memory :( and sometimes she forgets my name and my mother´s. Well I just want you to have a very merry christmas, my best wishes for you and your family! Hi Naynoo! It´s almost Christmas. I´m about to go to bed cause tomorrow I have to go to work, but now I´m doing my bags. I wont be on the wiki for a while cause I´ll be at the beach for about a week, maybe I´ll can use my cousin´s computer there but I don´t know :( . Have a merry Christmas!! :) Thats Ok Its fine really, :). Merry Christmas. And congrats on your pressies! Magic Crackles (talk) 11:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Naynoo555 (talk) 21:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) This is what I got for Christmas I got an Frankie Scaris doll, Ipad mini, Iphone5, Vera Bradley Wallet, Body Lotion from Bath & Body Works, I also got some hand sanatizers from Bath & Body Works and a case, I got a labtop, and finally I got a cute glittering pens:)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Naynoo555 (talk) 22:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ^^ Hi Naynoo555 (talk) 21:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Nice avatar! I might change mine! =D MHRULES (talk) 20:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) hello naomi how are you?I am rockstar bloom.bye Nano you took my pic in my gallary i added..... Naynoo you took my pictures that i added in my gallery....and put it as your avatar..xoxo Limearose <3 Limearose i only copied the picture its still there but i really like it so i changed my old advartar to the dog cause its really cute and i like it Naynoo555 (talk) 22:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Im great rockstar bloom and thanks for the message Naynoo555 (talk) 22:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok it was just I used it for my wallpaper...but its still fine :) call me rose for short if you want and my name is pronouce LIM-ME-AH-ROSE and also that dog is a shih tzus puppy SO CUTE AWW! here is a link so you could watch videos of a puppy! LINK 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vLnfWT9wQ8 enjoy adoable puppy's first Chistmas :) xoxo Limearose <3 Hey naynoo check out my character profile its cool I drew it myself ! :) xoxo Limearose <3 Also I used that pic for my avataron my laptop but I'll change it and look for another one on google XOXO..LIMEAROSE <3 Thanks for the video i loved it :) and i really like your advartar Naynoo555 (talk) 22:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome your so lucky to get those gifts my family is broke so only 4 gifts only 1 present from my mom and dad a board game last week on my mom bday on the 18 my dad got a car accident so *sign* but christmas is about giving and everybody gave me their love and especially my family thats my perfect gift xoxo Limearose <3 Cool :) can you tell me the four things you got for cristmas and the gift from your mum and dad? P.S Next time just press the signature button after you comment so that i know who you are and i'll message you back on your talk page Naynoo555 (talk) 04:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Naynoo I only have 1 gift from my parents they dont have money its a board game call pick up sticks and other one from my godmother its a cowgirl doll very EXPENSIVE and a cute boots from my cousin and flats shirt and shorts from my aunt and my dad had a car accident on my mom bday i was performing at my school my brother was with him to pick me up from school<3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 16:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) p.s look at my profile and look at my monster name Limearose vondergeist her profile and I'm the same ge as you 11 my bday past on decmber 11 <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 16:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) MEET ME IN CHAT IN 2:00 SHARP! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 16:46, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hii im sorry that i didn't answer you earlyer i was busy looking at sky lanterns for my Quinceañera/15 Birthday Abbey Bominable (talk) 07:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo aka Naomi ummm I WOULD <3 TO BE UR FRIEND! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Haven't heard from you for AGES! Hi Naynoo555. It just occured to me that we haven't chatted for like six months? Five? andyway forget the time we haven't spoken let's catch up! If you want to chat then PLEASE leave a message on my lovely talk page *sparkle, sparkle* hope. To. See. You. THERE! Byeeeeeeeeee xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello i really like your avartar and i love Venus and Draculaura too and i LOVE dogs just like you but im not a user on wikia yet ~ Sophie :) 09:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, you seem very nice :). Naynoo555 (talk) 09:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ILL MEET U IN CHAT!!! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 23:11, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo, thanks for your message. And sorry for the late answer. I hope you got all you wanted for Christmas and you have a Happy boo year. So, you're an Aussie, now both of us have dolls form our own countries yay! From SpectraAdmirer Your Message I saw your message on my talk page and even though I don't befriend random online strangers, you're welcome to call me your friend if you like. Just a small reminder: Please sign off your messages with four tildes so that others would know your identity. Valkyrie24 (talk) 10:24, January 5, 2013 (UTC) meet me in chat im inviting juliet is amazing aka JIA <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) You have my support. Hi Naynoo, I'm very sad about what happened. Just remember, she is now watching for you in heaven. My condolences to you and your family. SpectraAdmire Chat...ugh I'm so sorry for not being on Hiiiiiii.......ugh I'm so sorry for not being on the chat nor the wikia, I've been so so so busy! But anyways I'll meet with you and Limearose as soon as you guys are ready Juliet is Amazing (talk) 23:07, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Naynoo555 im Olivia and i just love monster high and i also love dogs and im austrailan too and Venus and Dracualura are my #1 characters 03:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) You seem very nice on the wiki and you will be a great user Naynoo555 (talk) 03:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, How r u? =) MMFF (link to my page is not working, lol) Im good Naynoo555 (talk) 22:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i will check when you are there =) MMFF SORRY! I had to a progect naomi sorry for not chattiing with u <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 00:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Naynoo555, I am really sorry that i didn't go in chat. I haven't been on the wikia much! I am warning you that I might be on as much as i used to. Guess what, i have Venus, Rochelle, and robecca!! bye MH76 (talk) 14:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Naynoo its MHRULES! You like my avatar? It's Boo the dog isnt he cute?! ^.^ MHRULES (talk) 19:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC)He looks like a dog/ teddy bear :D Hi! Hi Naynoo. How are you? I´ve been away for so long! Now I´m back. I went to the beah for vacations and now I´m back at home cause I have to study :( But at least I can use Internet again!! what up Hey, thanks for leaving me a message on my talk page! I love your profile! Let's keep in touch k? Bye!--Christine123G (talk) 15:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Christine123G meet me in chat later i already left message for juliet is amazing aka JIA now off to kepa! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 19:37, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, What Is Up?!. Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 19:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC)MONSTERZILLAZ Do you like Bratzillaz?!.Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 15:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) BAD NEWS NAYNOO I WILL NEVER GO ON THIS WIKI AGAIN ALL BECASUE OF MY EX FRIEND KEPA SHE SAID THT I TRY TO LET PPL FEEL BAD FOR ME! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:27, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Ouchie I really hope your mum gets better soon. You did good. Magic Crackles (talk) 11:32, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry, but I dont live in Australia so we will never be on same time on chat. However we can still send messages to each other. MMFF thanks for the nice message :DRinny123 (talk) 12:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) If you have anything you want to ask me, just message me =) MMFF Hi Naynoo you have been helping the wiki and i think you will be good as a wikia helper like sarah mainly :) 07:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you are very nice :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) hey naynoo i want to chat but kepa :( <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 23:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) i know <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 23:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) wait did i just oh no OH NO!!! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 23:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) when is she leaving im SOOOOOO DO BORED! <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 23:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Guys i have some really bad news. Its a maths test with about 10 lines. There was a teacher who thinks im a year 7 and she says i have to do this test and she says "No internet untill you are finished" :(, I might not have time to go on the wiki tomorrow cause its a big test :( She came in and gave me the sheet in my class :( Naynoo555 (talk) 05:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Well good luck with your test. Magic Crackles (talk) 11:15, February 13, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME! I had a party for my 12th and it was so fun! I was Frankie and my Gff's were: Clawdeen, Draculaura, Abbey, Operetta, Spectra, (Lagoona and Ghoulia couldn't make it), Pursephone, Melody Carver, Nefera and Cleo :) It was VOTLAGE!!!!!!! Hello :3 Chrismh (talk) 10:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Guess what i got some good news today, I went on google and i found a spectra dead tired bed image on google Naynoo555 (talk) 21:22, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey soz to be a bother but can you help me edit on my wiki AKA Monsterzillaz stars wiki.Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 18:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) The link is http://monsterzillaz-stars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Habbeyfanfic is AWESOME! Thanks :) Naynoo555 (talk) 08:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Naynoo I miss talking with you. Sorry I haven't been on in FOREVER! Bye Have a Freaky Fabulous DAY! BYE MH76 (talk) 18:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Nay :) Magic Crackles (talk) 08:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) hey naynoo iim not in chat because sck said not a good time soo i will come back later (not a argument) :) <3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 22:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey naynoo its me Lime my account got disable and I made a new one. xoxo <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:40, March 25, 2013 (UTC) No not at all but I will explain chat with sck and ask him and Cap' Frosty and Parrot Beak aka PB they know why or I will explain. :) xoxo <3 Limearose (1) (Limearose1) Limearose1 (talk) 15:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) yes plz Limearose1 (talk) 15:48, March 27, 2013 (UTC) hey sis hello Naynoo i've just signed up here. Channelcameron (talk) 03:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) thanks :) Channelcameron (talk) 03:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Channelcameron now is friends with Naynoo555. Channel cameron is my brother :) xoxo Naynoo555 (UTC) 00:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Guess what guys i just got DC Opperetta and my first Deuce doll Naynoo555 (talk) 07:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) One of my gallerys had a leak My gallery had a leak i'm really sorry :( Naynoo555 (talk) 08:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey Naynoo! Its me, ya know, Nyan! So how are you? It feels like its been 4eva! See ya! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I found out im only sposed to chat w/ peeps I know in real life. Sorry, but I can send you talk messages I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Summer Scares Hey Naynoo! I just got done drawing a MH line I craeted called Summer Scares! In this line there are : Abbey Bominable, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist, Skelita Calavereas and the debut of Wydowna Spyder! Basicly the story, (and I'd love to see a special of this, but most likely never gonna happen) Is that they go to a summer camp as camp counslers, and have to watch all the little monsters. I don't know the plot, just that. Maybe Heath could be a late doll, like catrine. Or there could be a wave 2 with Venus and Robecca and some of the guys. Maybe Duce will drag cleo there, anyway, maybe I do have the plot, or some of it at least. I might add it to the fandom as a line Thanks ! Talk to you later! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 20:41, April 10, 2013 (UTC) MH76 (talk) 21:28, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you play MineCraft? Well if you do please try this server... Play.Okicraft.Info My account name is braya2013 I love the name Braya! Bye Reply I've got one more week then its holidays for me. :/ :( But have fun and stay safe. Magic Crackles (talk) 09:01, April 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You can change your avatar now if you want Happy Holidays! Cool! What do u celebrate? =) MHRULES (talk) 12:43, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i have been away untill today Cameron my little brother has been to the hospatal and hes got some of the tests wrong and he's going back to the hospatal tonight :( Oh no! Oh no! I really hope he gets better. Good luck Cameron! Don't worry to much, the doctors are all pretty good at their job. Magic Crackles (talk) 12:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yay!!! Yay, thats great news! Magic Crackles (talk) 08:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) New fanfic! Hey!! I made a new fanfic! its here! if you want read! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:31, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanx naomi.june;) fly with me 04:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo! Hey nyanoo!!! How are you? I saw the Catty Noir pics! Sh'es Fab!!!!!!! Still (not that pateintly) Waiting for my 2 pack Habbey 4eves! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 04:52, May 11, 2013 (UTC) hey naynoo have you heard about this impersonating lehall i wasnt are blaming me your my best ghoul please beleive me xoxoStay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 12:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) also sck let it go My artwork is up!!! hey!! My artwork's up on the fandom!!! It's called Nyan's Artwork Real Creative, I know. Anywho How are you? Its been like 4ever Bye! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 00:59, May 12, 2013 (UTC) People DONT beleive me please help :( u know i havent been here for 2 months right?? Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey girl wats up meet me up in the chat or leave me a message on my talk page tnx!:) Juliet is Amazing (talk) 20:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) fixed computer Me: *reads message* Me: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 07:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexx. MY NEW AVI!!! IM THE SECOND SCK LOL LMAO XD Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) hey ehh GAL meet me in chat some peeps left! And I want to talk about my crushy! Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) no worries im fine tht keps is there meet me in 7;10 PM Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 23:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) meet me in chat around 7:40 Okay?? Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 23:34, June 21, 2013 (UTC) (*PROOF*) ('~.~') ~LIME Naynoo I Have proof that I didn't impersonate Lehall! Here it is: The message Lehall108 posted on Juliet's Amazing Page was on May 2nd 2013 and the arrow was next to my name BUT none of my messages were posted on that day http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Juliet_is_Amazing and It's impossible to have that user Lehall108 connected to my account the only way is maybe that person edit my message on Juleit Is Amazing's Page. Is this good proof and should I tell SCK about this?? Please Contact me Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:50, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Naynoo meet me in chat L-8-TER okay?? Message me back PLEASE!!! <3 <3 Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 20:30, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OKAY meet me in chat ! ok??Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey naynoo my teacher died im tots sad :'C Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 04:59, July 9, 2013 (UTC) its a man teacher...Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello :) Naynoo555 (talk) 23:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on in so long. I've been working on things. What's been going on with you?A.V.4Life (talk) 23:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC)A.V. well it's good to be back. I've been needing to talk to people. I miss my friends because schools out for the summer.A.V.4Life (talk) 23:26, July 12, 2013 (UTC)A.V. Excuse me…? But... You sent me a message about "Those fake dolls" and you told me that you knew they were fake and things...I don't recall sending you a message about the fake dolls in the first place...Unless I missed it... I went back to your talk page to see if I had, and I didn't see anything. xxxFrankiexxx (talk)xxxFrankiexxx Single dolls Ok... Did you know that the monster Frankenstein wasn't actually called Frankenstein! Hey! Hi Naynoo how are you? I hadnt rly talked to you in awhile and i miss you so much! Plz leave a message on my wall so me you and Lime can chat togetherin the chating room. Tnx! Juliet is Amazing (talk) 01:21, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Im good thanks Naynoo555 (talk) 03:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Picture in blog No worries! I'll sort it out :) You are really pretty! (This isn't the first time, so I might remove the origional image all together... Your image :The reason your image showed up in IamFrankieStein's blog is because you uploaded over an image of hers. This means you ignored a warning by wikia you were doing that, which I urge you to heed next time. :I removed your image out of security reasons. Posting images of yourself online is not safe and you appear too young to decide to not play it safe. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ok i will not do that again Naynoo555 (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Sup Naynoo haven't been on in a LONG while sorry for that BTW Last message Was me ^-^ MH76 (talk) 02:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo, soon I'm going to toys r us so should I get Party Lounge Spectra or Spectra's bed w/ accesories?? PLEASE RESPONE :-) Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:34, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Naynoo which do you prefer 13 Wishes Party Lounge Spectra, Spectra's bed, or Jinafire, and finally a frankie doll or Picture Day Draculaura :-3 getting tomorrow because I finishing my summer homework 36 pages. Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo I'm planning to make blogs that are about MH characters birthdays, do you think I should make those kind a blogs? What do yah think GFF?? Please Respond if it's a good idea, your HONEST answer okay? Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 03:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok :-) well do you know any birhtdays that are N/A on the wikia such as Venus bday is maybe unknown? Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Naynoo it is MH76 here again. How are you, we haven't had a chat in a while but that is all mu fault. Nice to know you still check your messages! xD Have a good day! MH76 (talk) 17:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me please! http://www.change.org/petitions/mga-entertainment-please-let-novi-stars-stay-alive Help Novi Stars so they won't be discountiued! Thank you Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 22:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) thank you! Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) hi naynoo i've miss u Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 19:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Meet me in chat in 1 minute!! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 22:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) It's been a really really really long time Hey, it's been about a year since I've been on. I'm going to begin by saying I'm really sorry. I haven't been on in forever because I've been very busy but that isn't a real excuse. I should have talked to you. Things are really different and I hope we can catch up sometime, okay? Sincerely: A.V.4Life (talk) 23:32, June 26, 2014 (UTC)A.V. Busy & Update :P Oh heh..sorry Naynoo I've been really busy, just saw your message, I already have 4 projects to do this month..heh academic schools huh? Anyways, I don't think I'll be online a lot, honestly, since I've been too caught up with schoolwork and anime (yea..anime xD) but once in a while (more like once in a blue moon) I log in to check any messages or somesort, and besides no one have been going into chats..so I don't normally go on wikias anymore like I used to do...and I kinda feel like I losted my social side, (heh kinda changed..have I :/ guess I've been hanging out with a lot a guy friends lately xD which is true....) anyway when the time comes I'll chat with you. I'll see yah soon *wink*. (prob around a holiday xD) ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:41, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Naomi! Hi Naynoo, it has been a long time. Just thought I would say hello if you remember me! How are you? I have been very busy! I might not reply quickly because I am very busy and have lots to do, but I thought I would say hello. How is your Monster High collection going? Magic Crackles (talk) 13:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wonderful! How are your dolls? Have you been watching Ever After High as well as Monster High? Magic Crackles (talk) 08:07, September 11, 2015 (UTC) That's good, who are your favourite characters? Magic Crackles (talk) 08:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Cool! Good luck with school. :) Magic Crackles (talk) 00:47, September 12, 2015 (UTC)